Klaus Barbie
Klaus Barbie , nato Nikolaus Barbie e conosciuto con lo pseudonimo di Klaus Altmann, il nome in codice Adler o il soprannome "Boia di Lione", è stato un ufficiale nazista, criminale di guerra, politico boliviano e triplo-agente (lavorando contemporaneamente per il CIC, il BND ed il Konsortium). Durante l'occupazione nazista della Francia fu il comandante della Gestapo a Lione, con il compito di annientare, moralmente e fisicamente, la resistenza francese. Alla fine della Seconda Guerra Mondiale partecipò alle attività di spionaggio nella Germania occupata, come infiltrato dei servizi segreti tedeschi nel servizio di controspionaggio dell'esercito statunitense. Nonostante questo in realtà Barbie rispondeva in primo luogo al Konsortium, potendo essere così considerato un triplo-agente. Nel 1955 fuggì dall'Europa, dove era ricercato per crimini di guerra dalle autorità francesi, e si stabilì in Bolivia, dove divenne un'importante personalità del governo boliviano. Riconosciuto ed arrestato dai francesi verso gli anni '80, venne processato nel 1987 e morì di leucemia nel 1991. In Nazi-Jäger, Klaus Barbie appare come una personalità chiave di Spinne, la sussidiaria europea del Konsortium, oltre che una delle poche persone a poter consultare gli Archivi di Bormann. Questo accesso gli permetteva di ricattare alte figure della politica francese dal dimenticato passato di collaborazionista: Henri LeBrun e André François-Poncet. Biografia Primi anni Klaus Barbie nacque il 26 Ottobre 1913 a Bad Godesberg, oggi parte di Bonn, da genitori cattolici provenienti da Merzig, nella Saar sul confine franco-tedesco. Con tutta probabilità i suoi antenati erano francesi cattolici chiamati Barbier che fuggirono dalla Francia durante la rivoluzione. Nel 1914 suo padre, che si chiamava Nikolaus come lui, si arruolò per combattere nella Prima Guerra Mondiale, dalla quale sarebbe tornato traumatizzato e amareggiato. Ferito al mento durante la Battaglia di Verdun e catturato dai francesi, che imparò ad odiare, non si rimise mai del tutto. Divenne invece un alcolizzato che alzava spesso le mani sui figli. Fino all'età di 10 anni Klaus Barbie studiò nella scuola in cui suo padre insegnava, ma alla fine del 1923 si allontanò dal violento genitore recandosi a Trevisi per frequentare la Friedrich-Wilhelm Gymnasium. Nel 1925 l'intera famiglia lo avrebbe seguito. Nel Giugno 1933 il fratello minore di Barbie, Kurt, morì per malattia cronica e suo padre lo seguì nel giro di pochi mesi. La morte di quest'ultimo, tuttavia, permise a Klaus di arrestare gli studi di teologia. Senza lavoro, Barbie fu coscritto nel servizio operaio nazista di Schleswig-Holstein, il Reichsarbeitsdienst. Il 26 Settembre 1935, all'età di 22 anni, entrò nelle Schutzstaffel (membro 272.284 ed iniziò a lavorare per il Sicherheitsdienst, il servizio segreto delle SS diretto da Reinhard Heydrich che fungeva da raccoglitore di informazioni per il partito nazista. Il 1 Maggio 1937 Barbie divenne il membro 4.538.085 dello NSDAP e nell'Aprile 1939 si sposò con Regina Margaretta Willms, la figlia ventitreenne di un postino assieme alla quale avrebbe concepito due figli, Klaus e Maria. Il suo lavoro consisteva nell'osservare l'attività dei circoli civili che si muovevano attorno a idee non conformi a quelle del nazismo; riscuotendo con il suo operato il consenso dei suoi superiori, venne inviato ad un corso speciale per aspiranti ufficiali nell'accademia di Charlottenberg, con l'intento di avanzare di carriera. Seconda Guerra Mondiale Le aspettative dei suoi superiori non furono deluse e nel 1940 Barbie ottenne i gradi di Sturmführer'' delle SS, equivalente al grado di luogotenente. Dopo la conquista della Francia e la sua successiva occupazione, Barbie venne assegnato all'ufficio di Amsterdam, capitale dell'Olanda occupata. Nella città olandese fu protagonista di un episodio in cui dimostrò la sua efferatezza: dopo avere incrociato un venditore di gelati ebreo lo uccise a colpi di pistola in mezzo alla strada perché, a suo giudizio, la vittima non lo aveva salutato con la necessaria deferenza. Nel 1942 venne inviato a Digione, nella Zona Occupata, e nel Novembre dello stesso anno, all'età di 29 anni, fu assegnato a Lione come capo della locale IV Sezione dell'SD - la Gestapo - con il grado di Hauptsturmführer ed il compito di stroncare il movimento di resistenza francese. Stabilì il proprio quartier generale nell'Hôtel Terminus, dove torturò personalmente prigionieri, adulti o meno, rompendo i loro arti, usando l'elettroshock o abusandoli sessualmente (anche con dei cani). Alcuni prigionieri erano picchiati fino allo svenimento, le loro teste scotennate e immerse in secchi di ammoniaca. La sua brutalità lo rese rapidamente noto come "Boia di Lione". Adottò il sistema di rastrellare a caso i passanti per le strade di Lione e di torturarli sino a che qualcuno, stremato dal dolore, non si decideva a rivelare qualche informazione rilevante, anche basata su semplice diceria. Scovò quarantaquattro bambini ebrei nascosti in un villaggio di Izieu e li fece deportare nel campo di sterminio di Auschwitz. Il 7 Giugno 1943 catturò un importante membro della resistenza, René Hardy, e, attraverso le informazioni estorte attraverso la tortura, riuscì ad arrestare Jean Moulin, uno dei principali capi della resistenza francese, insieme ad altri due patrioti francesi, Pierre Brossolette e Charles Delestraint: un'impresa che gli valse la Croce di Ferro di Prima Classe, consegnatagli da Adolf Hitler. Nel Settembre 1944, in previsione di un'eventuale avanzata degli alleati, bruciò tutti gli archivi della Gestapo di Lione, fece uccidere un centinaio di persone che conoscevano la sua attività ed eliminò ventidue agenti che lavoravano per suo conto e che si erano infiltrati nella resistenza. In seguito alla ritirata tedesca a Bruyères condusse un'operazione di controguerriglia a Rehaupal. Di ciò che fece Barbie negli ultimi dieci mesi di guerra si sa poco o nulla: scomparve letteralmente da ogni documento, da ogni archivio e addirittura anche la sua scheda personale nel registro delle SS non fornisce alcuna informazione. Con tutta probabilità Barbie aveva aderito al Programma Rekonstruktion del Tessitore e, pur non entrando a far parte dei Werwolf, divenne un importantissimo membro del movimento nazista postbellico. La sua appartenenza a Rekonstruktion potrebbe spiegare sia la perdita di ogni sua notizia, sia la rapidità con la quale Barbie fu capace di reinserirsi nella società postbellica tedesca. Guerra Fredda Nel Luglio 1945 il Comando Supremo Alleato pubblicò un registro sui criminali di guerra da ricercare, denominato Central Registry of War Criminals and Security Suspects (CROWCASS). Il registro conteneva 70.000 nominativi e tra questi compariva un certo ''Barbier, accusato dai francesi di omicidio di civili e torture ai danni di personale militare. All'inizio del 1946, il CIC, il servizio di controspionaggio dell'esercito statunitense, ebbe notizia di un gruppo di ex-ufficiali delle SS che avevano intenzione di proporsi al governo alleato per collaborare alla lotta contro il comunismo. L'organizzazione aveva base a Marburg, in Assia, e gli americani vennero a sapere che il capo era Klaus Barbie, sotto il falso nome di Becker. Inizialmente gli agenti del CIC consigliarono ai superiori di non arrestare Barbie, in quanto poteva essere una buona fonte di informazioni su persone non ancora catturate durante l'Operazione Selection Board ed in più poteva risultare utile per infiltrarsi nell'organizzazione spionistica sovietica attiva nell'area di occupazione americana in Germania. E' altamente probabile che già allora Barbie fosse già al servizio di Reinhard Gehlen, all'epoca capo di un'organizzazione chiamata South German Industrial Development Organization (e conosciuta presso gli alleati come Gehlen Organizazion o OrG), sebbene ufficialmente Barbie sia stato arruolato solamente nel 1965. Sicuramente era già membro del Konsortium: infatti, quando il suggerimento degli agenti di arruolare Barbie non venne accettato dal comando, che ordinò la sua immediata cattura, egli riuscì a sfuggire all'arresto saltando giù dalla jeep che lo trasportava. Ferito ad un dito dagli inseguitori, venendo successivamente catturato dagli inglesi. L'ufficiale che lo arrestò gli disse: :«Noi non siamo americani, a noi non sfuggirai.» Nel giro di tre giorni, tuttavia, Klaus Barbie riuscì nuovamente a scappare, rifugiandosi a Memmingen in Baviera. La facilità con cui Barbie riuscì più volte a fuggire ai servizi segreti statunitensi e britannici era probabilmente dovuta alla copertura fornitagli dal Konsortium. Il 18 Aprile 1947 fu casualmente scoperto dall'agente del CIC Robert S. Taylor, il quale comunicò l'arresto al suo superiore, il tenente colonnello Dale Garvey. Sorprendentemente i due ufficiali americani decisero di non arrestare Barbie ma di arruolarlo. Così, mentre il resto dei servizi segreti alleati lo cercavano, Barbie per un mese lavorò agli ordini di Taylor indagando le attività di gruppi filosovietici. Ad Ottobre tuttavia il tenente colonnello Garvey decise di risolvere la posizione ambigua di Barbie e chiese istruzioni su un eventuale arresto del criminale di guerra. In assenza di risposte immediate il 29 Ottobre diede ugualmente l'ordine di arresto. Il comando del CIC si raccomandò che l'ordine di arresto non fosse eseguito e Garvey venne sostituito. Il suo successore, il tenente colonnello Ellington Golden, suggerì che Barbie non fosse arrestato ma semplicemente convocato o interrogato, e che comunque si utilizzasse un trattamento di favore nei suoi confronti. Alla fine della lunga serie di interrogatori gli uomini del CIC conclusero che Barbie era pronto a tornare a lavorare a Memmingen, venendo giudicato affidabile e leale (a questo proposito si sottolineava erroneamente come, benché Barbie sostenesse di essere un anticomunista, fosse più probabilmente mosso dal desiderio di riottenere la libertà). L'influenza di Barbie non era tuttavia dovuta solamente al supporto di Reinhard Gehlen o a quello del CIC, bensì dalla sua possibilità di accedere agli Archivi di Bormann, un'enorme collezione di documenti nei quali erano riportati tutti i collaboratori diretti e indiretti di Spinne e Welle: tra questi figuravano anche Henri LeBrun, membro della magistratura francese, e André François-Poncet, alto commissario della Repubblica francese in Germania. I due erano stati durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale degli informatori di Barbie e quest'ultimo, dopo averli tenuti in vita, li ricattava grazie ai documenti dell'Archivio Bormann minacciandoli di rivelare il loro tradimento alla Francia se nona avessero esaudito le sue richieste. Non si sa esattamente quando Klaus Barbie ottenne l'accesso agli Archivi di Bormann, se questi erano stati recuperati successivamente o se più probabilmente erano sempre stati in suo possesso sin dalla fine della guerra. Questo archivio, che gli garantiva l'immunità oltre che una certe influenza sia legale che esecutiva in tutta la zona d'occupazione francese, erano custoditi da Otto Skorzeny a Madrid. Il 10 Maggio 1948 Barbie fu così autorizzato a riprendere la sua attività a Memmingen. Per quasi un anno lavorò con il compito principale di infiltrarsi tra i comunisti tedeschi. Nel 1949 il comando del CIC ordinò il definitivo abbandono della struttura di Barbie, il quale venne trasferito con tutta la famiglia ad Augusta, nella Baviera meridionale controllata dalle forze statunitensi, per continuare ad occuparsi del partito comunista tedesco. Fin dal 1948 le autorità francesi iniziarono a reclamare Barbie, scontrandosi però con strenue resistenze nei comandi americani. Il caso arrivò sui banchi dell'Assemblea Nazionale Transalpina, le richieste diplomatiche si moltiplicarono e le lettere degli ex-partigiani e combattenti tempestarono gli uffici diplomatici americani in Francia. La posizione ufficiale del Dipartimento non mutò: Barbie era irreperibile e lo si stava ricercando attivamente. Mentre tutto ciò accadeva, Barbie continuava tranquillamente a lavorare ad Augusta, come un operativo a tutti gli effetti alle dipendenze del 66º Distaccamento dell'US Army's Counter Intelligence Corps. Fuga dall'Europa Il pericolo di essere individuato era incombente: essendo paradossalmente ricercato sia dall'alto comando americano in Germania che dalla stessa polizia tedesca, sarebbe bastato un banale incidente, come un controllo o un tradimento, perché cadesse nelle mani sbagliate. Inoltre, nel Maggio 1950, i francesi erano ormai consapevoli del fatto che Barbie era alle dipendenze degli americani, tanto da chiedere loro di poterlo invitare come testimone super partes al processo per crimini di guerra di René Hardy. Dopo alcuni attriti tra Francia e Stati Uniti si ottenne il compromesso per cui Barbie sarebbe stato interrogato dalle autorità francesi a Stoccarda: all'inizio dell'interrogatorio i francesi minacciarono Barbie, dicendogli che non sarebbe uscito vivo da quella stanza, ma l'uomo non si scompose e non rispose agli insulti. La situazione sarebbe mutata quando, nel Febbraio 1951 Xavier Lansdale sottrasse gli Archivi di Bormann a Skorzeny, lasciando Barbie senza più armi con cui ricattare François-Poncet. Ora che la possibilità di un suo arresto si facevano improvvisamente concrete, il 66° Distaccamento del CIC decise quindi che Klaus Barbie doveva uscire dalla Germania. La tecnica era abbastanza semplice: le persone da mettere in salvo venivano trasportate lungo la Ratline, un'organizzazione clandestina gestita Krunoslav Draganovich, che dall'Austria conduceva in Italia e da qui verso il Sud America. Il 12 Febbraio 1951 nei documenti del CIC comparve per la prima volta il nome "Klaus Altmann", che Barbie adottò per la fuga: Klaus Altmann era il nome di un rabbino di Treviri che lui stesso aveva fatto imprigionare negli anni '30. Il 14 Febbraio il comando del CIC comunicò ad Augusta che Klaus Altmann nei documenti d'espatrio da prepararsi doveva risultare un uomo d'affari residente ad Augusta e diretto a Trieste. Successivamente venne emesso un documento di viaggio temporaneo con il numero di serie 0121454; si trattava di un documento in uso all'epoca per persone di nazionalità incerta od apolidi, quindi di fatto un salvacondotto per l'Italia. A questo punto Barbie fu inserito nella Ratline, passando la propria gestione a padre Dragonivich, e l'11 Marzo arrivò con moglie e figli a Genova. Dopo aver alloggiato all'Albergo Nazionale nella centralissima Via Lomellini, il 12 Marzo ottenne due documenti di vitale importanza: un permesso di espatrio per la Bolivia e uno di viaggio rilasciato dalla Croce Rossa Internazionale. Il permesso di espatrio per la Bolivia indicava che Barbie era un meccanico, possedeva 850 dollari ed in Italia conosceva padre Dragonovich. Inoltre, anche un altro prelato, padre Roque Romao, residente in Bolivia, garantiva per lui. In realtà non si sa molto di questa persona se non che sia stato di fatto il punto terminale della via del topo. Non si esclude né che fosse completamente all'oscuro che il suo nome garantisse l'entrata di un criminale nazista, né che fosse in realtà un nome di comodo. Il 16 Marzo 1951 Barbie s'imbarcò a Genova sul piroscafo Corrientes, alla volta di Buenos Aires, sotto la falsa identità di Klaus Altmann, meccanico originario di Kronstadt. Portava con sé la moglie ed i suoi due figli: Maria, nata nel 1941, e Klaus, nato nel 1946. Una volta arrivato in Argentina sarebbe passato successivamente in Bolivia. Nel 1955 Barbie si trasferì in Bolivia e nel 1957 acquisì la cittadinanza boliviana con le false generalità di Klaus Altmann Hansen. Carriera in Bolivia La carriera di Barbie in Bolivia fu caratterizzata da una stretta collaborazione con i governi dittatoriali più sanguinari che quel paese avesse mai conosciuto. Durante il regime militare di René Barrientos Ortuño, divenne presidente della società statale di navigazione boliviana Transmaritima. All'epoca quella società, ora scomparsa, contava una sola nave che era utilizzata per il commercio internazionale illegale di armi. Barbie fu anche nominato consigliere dei servizi segreti boliviani. Contribuì, come consigliere dei servizi segreti, alla cattura di Che Guevara a La Higuera nel 1967. Decisivo fu il suo contributo per la riuscita del colpo di stato di Luis García Meza Tejada nel 1980, conosciuto con il nome di Golpe della Cocaina. Secondo la testimonianza di Elio Ciolini Barbie, nella sua veste di consigliere per la sicurezza del ministero degli interni boliviano, organizzò il golpe anche con l'aiuto dei neofascisti italiani Delle Chiaie e Pagliai. Per il governo di García Meza, Barbie si incaricò tra l'altro di far pulizia dei piccoli narcotrafficanti per poter controllare meglio il mercato. Il gruppo paramilitare che dirigeva per conto di Garcia Meza, composto da neofascisti e neonazisti di vari paesi, era conosciuto come los novios de la muerte, "i fidanzati della morte". Cattura Nel 1971 il procuratore generale di Monaco di Baviera dichiarò chiuso il dossier Barbie, "per mancanza di prove". Dopo pochi mesi i cacciatori di nazisti Serge e Beate Klarsfeld rintracciarono Barbie, ma il governo boliviano dell'epoca negò l'estradizione. Raggiunto nel suo rifugio boliviano da numerosi giornalisti, Barbie continuò tenacemente a negare di essere il Boia di Lione. Solo nel 1972 si decise a gettare la maschera e in un'intervista al giornale Estado do Brasil ammise la sua vera identità. Poco prima del suo arresto, avvenuto per una truffa, Barbie ebbe a dichiarare a La Paz di sentirsi "ormai nell'anticamera della morte" e, poiché egli aveva perduto tutto (suo figlio Klaus era morto in un incidente d'auto e sua moglie era stata uccisa da un tumore), non gli importava più nulla di morire. Due anni dopo così si espresse in un'intervista: :«Ovviamente sono fiero di quello che ho fatto durante la guerra. Se non fosse stato per me la Francia adesso sarebbe una repubblica socialista sovietica.» Nel 1981 una rivolta militare in Bolivia rovesciò il governo García e, nei successivi 14 mesi, si alternarono altri tre governi militari. Questi, non riuscendo a trovare una soluzione ai gravi problemi economici e sociali del Paese, decisero di riconvocare il Congresso eletto nel 1980. Nell'Ottobre 1982 finì definitivamente il periodo dittatoriale e Hernán Siles Zuazo diventò presidente a seguito di libere elezioni democratiche. Nel 1983 Barbie venne estradato in Francia. Su Klaus Barbie furono archiviate 85 pagine da parte dell'FBI dal 1972 al 1987. Gli archivi contengono circa 43 memorie. Anche la CIA ed il Dipartimento di Giustizia statunitense erano in possesso di dossier su Barbie. I rapporti rivelavano tra le altre cose che nel 1972 sia l'FBI che il Dipartimento di Giustizia sapevano che Klaus Altmann era realmente Klaus Barbie. Il processo nei suoi confronti si celebrò dall'11 Maggio 1987 al 4 Luglio dello stesso anno e la corte chiese conto a Barbie, oltre all'imputazione generica di crimini contro l'umanità, dei seguenti crimini: * il massacro di 22 ostaggi nello scantinato dell'edificio della Gestapo durante l'estate del 1943; * l'arresto e la tortura di 19 persone durante l'estate del 1943; * il rastrellamento di 86 persone dagli uffici dell'UGIF (Union Générale des Israélites de France) il 9 Febbraio 1943; * la fucilazione di 42 persone (di cui 40 erano ebree) come uccisioni di rappresaglia nel 1943-1944; * la cattura, la tortura e la deportazione degli operai ferroviari di SNCF il 9 Agosto 1944; * la deportazione ad Auschwitz di 650 persone (50% ebrei, 50% partigiani); * la fucilazione di 70 prigionieri del carcere lionese di Montluc-à-Bron il 17 Agosto 1944 ed il 20 Agosto 1944, dei quali due erano sacerdoti; * l'arresto e la deportazione di 55 ebrei (52 erano bambini) da Izieu; Barbie gestì in modo teatrale il processo sin dal primo giorno: affermò di chiamarsi Klaus Altmann (il suo pseudonimo usato in Bolivia) e formulò la richiesta di essere rilasciato dal processo e di ritornare nella prigione di Saint Joseph, asserendo che l'estradizione fosse tecnicamente illegale; ciò gli fu accordato, ma venne richiamato il 26 Maggio per affrontare alcuni dei suoi accusatori, davanti ai quali affermò che non aveva "nulla da dire". L'avvocato della difesa, Jacques Vergès, aveva fama di attaccare il sistema politico francese, in particolar modo il suo impero coloniale: al processo espose i crimini di guerra commessi dalla Francia sin dal 1945. Molte delle accuse contro Barbie furono quindi ritirate, grazie alla legislazione protettiva verso persone accusate di crimini inerenti a Vichy o all'Algeria Francese. Vergès asserì inoltre che le azioni di Barbie non erano state peggiori di quelle commesse dai colonialisti di tutto il mondo, e che il processo al suo cliente era un caso di persecuzione selettiva. Durante il processo Barbie pronunciò la sua frase più celebre, ovvero: :«Quando sarò dinnanzi al trono di Dio verrò giudicato innocente.» Nel pomeriggio del 4 Luglio 1987 la Corte del Tribunale di Lione condannò Klaus Barbie all'ergastolo per crimini contro l'umanità. Morì per leucemia quattro anni dopo, nel carcere di Lione, il 25 Settembre 1991. Category:Personaggi Category:Personaggi Reali Category:Politici Category:Soldati Category:Torturatori Category:Criminali di Guerra Category:Nazisti Category:Membri del Konsortium Category:Membri di Spinne Category:Membri delle Schutzstaffel Category:Membri della Gestapo Category:Membri del Sicherheitsdienst Category:Incompleti